


Sunlight

by sanriocore



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Old Love, Sapphic, first flames, gay poem tbh, poem, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: things i wanted to tell to the girl i used to like.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is just a really fucking gay poem i wrote for a girl i used to like awhile back. you can ignore this if you want, i just really wanted to get this off my chest.

sunlight

do you know how pretty you are?  
i wish you did.  
because i could write you letters, thousands of them everyday  
each describing one feature i love about you

it’s not just the surface aspect either  
my god,  
your beauty pours out from the inside  
and cascades all over you on the outside 

you’ve got cocoa hidden in your eyes  
i just know you do  
because i’ve never seen such a pure rich brown before  
you could make brown my favorite color just with one glance 

i think your lips were crafted and shaped by aphrodite herself  
because i’ve never been so tempted by someone before 

i get jealous thinking of you with others  
it’s not good i know  
but  
if you saw yourself the way i saw you  
you’d understand 

you’re so kind, angel  
the sweetest creature  
i’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing

you’re not appreciated enough  
and i think you know that  
yet you do nothing about it. 

why?  
i wish you’d let me take care of you. 

every time you grace my thoughts, you’re in front of me  
just for a moments passing 

your finger graces my lips and forms a smile  
you do this just for me 

i want to repay you for the joy you’ve given me

you are who you are unapologetically when you’re around me 

and i love you for it

i love you


End file.
